


And Then There Were More

by webhead3019



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: This sequel picks up right where “Season 9: Episode 1: And Then There Were Fewer” leaves off. Just when the Griffins think they’re safe after the massacre at the Woods Estate, they come to find that while the previous night may have ended, it is far from over, and the blackest one is to come.





	1. Chapter 1

Lois slowly led the way out of the Woods estate and away from everyone else as the crazed Diane Simmons followed her slowly with a gun pointed at her back. Both girls wore partially unbuttoned dress shirts and revealing slippers that made either party feel naked. This feeling of nakedness gave Lois a sense of entrapment, whereas it made Diane feel more free. It was as though she were born again, albeit from the release from life rather than the creation of it.

The wind bit at their heels and leapt at their hair, but only Lois shivered. Diane sang evilly, “Weeell. It’s a shame that you have to die, Lois. But... look on the bright side!” Diane devilish grin grew wider as she explained, “You’ll be a story on the 6 o’clock news.” Diane realizes something and stutters, “You know, unless a local cat does something funny.”

Lois looked hesitantly over the cliff’s edge, fearing for her life. Lois turned around to face Diane and begged, “Diane, please... Please don’t do this.” Lois put out her hands and cries, “I won’t tell anybody, I swear to God.” Diane whispers sexily, “That’s right... You won’t.” Diane’s eyes weighed down menacingly as she concluded, “Goodbye, Lois.”

Lois shuts her eyes tight as Diane’s finger begins to pull the trigger. A loud but almost distant gunshot rang off. Lois opened her eyes, she didn’t feel anything. Lois looked down and realizes it’s not her who’s been shot. Diane’s smile fades away to pained confusion and she looks down to her chest with dilated pupils.

A hole had formed in the center of her sternum and blood began to leak out. Diane moaned in disbelief. She both groaned and gasped as her body gave way. Diane dropped to both knees and continued to roll over, groaning and gasping all the more in discomfort. Unfortunately for Diane, her trajectory seemed to be too close to the edge of the cliff.

Diane proceeded to roll off the cliff and she did so with now wide, terrified eyes. Diane tried to grab onto the cliff, but it was too late. Diane screamed bloody murder all the way down, before disappearing into the depths of a watery grave with a hard splash. Lois looked on from above to see that Diane had disappeared off the face of the earth altogether. Good riddance.

Lois looked behind her confused. She was all alone on a plot of a few good open spaced acres. Where did that shot come from. Lois called out, “Hello?” No answer. Lois stepped up and called again, “Is anyone there?” Still no sound other than the whipping of the wind and grass. Lois called one final time, “Whoever you are, thank you.”

And so Lois went on her way without a second thought. Unbeknownst to her, Stewie with a steaming sniper rifle at hand, sat perched on top of the manor where Diane had led 5 innocent people to their deaths. Stewie lowered the rifle and replied coldly, “If anyone’s going to take that bitch down, it’s gonna be me.”

But Stewie isn’t the only one who wants to kill Lois and there may be another killer on the loose.

In an elaborate murder mystery that claimed the life of James Woods alongside 4 Quahog residents, all fingers seemed to point at Tom Tucker. Who would have thought it was his partner and 40 year old Channel 5 news anchor, Diane Simmons all along? After enduring years of public embarrassment from Tom Tucker and James Woods dumping her for a younger mistress, Diane finally had enough.

In an effort to tie loose ends, Diane was on the verge of killing Lois Griffin, when her son Stewie unbeknownst to everyone, mortally injured the crazed news anchor with a long-range hunting rifle. Shortly after presumably plunging to her death, an APB was issued, but the cops never found Diane's body. For reasons as of yet unknown, there’s someone else at large who wants Lois dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Under Construction . . .


End file.
